


an unexpected trip

by words_unravel



Series: hurt/comfort bingo prompt fills (2013 card) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn knows what Louis looks like high, what's normal for them. This is not it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unexpected trip

**Author's Note:**

> written for my _hallucinations_ square for h/c bingo.
> 
> seriously unbeta'd as I'm trying to get the last two prompts done before the deadline tonight. let me know if there are any glaring, terrible errors. 
> 
> this is just... it's weird. ::shrugs:: oh well.

* * *

Zayn doesn't realize anything is wrong until Louis digs his fingernails into Zayn's arms hard enough to draw blood.

" _Fuck_!" he snaps, wrenching his arm away. It's not the best idea - Louis's fingernails leave ragged welts along his arm when Louis refuses to let go. "What the _fuck_ , mate?"

Louis doesn't seem to hear him, staring over Zayn's shoulder. His eyes are wide and he looks, well. He looks _scared_. Zayn glances over his shoulder, but there's only Paul and a couple of the newer security guards. As he watches, Paul looks over at the two of them. He's talking, pointing at the two of them and Zayn's stomach drops. 

Looking back at Louis, he mutters, "What'd you do this time, Lou?" 

Instead of answering, Louis grabs at his wrist and starts moving backwards. He's begun worrying at his bottom lip, hard enough that Zayn opens his own mouth to say something, to tell him to stop. Before he can though, Louis flinches, almost like he's been slapped. "Come _on_ ," he hisses, pulling hard at Zayn's wrist again. Zayn can only stumble after him, even as Paul shouts. 

They run, Louis's hand around his wrist, pulling him along. And even though Zayn's been working out, he's still a smoker, still gasping for air like he'll never breathe again by the time they've lost Paul. Zayn's sucking in a gulp of air when he hears some other voices around the corner. Harry's is recognizable anywhere and Zayn's moving toward, about to call out Harry's name, when Louis shoves him into a doorway, pressing against him and covering Zayn's mouth with his hand. 

They're still, Zayn practically holding his breath while his heart's beating out of his chest. Louis's so close, Zayn can see the flutter of his pulse at the base of his throat. It's beating just as quickly. 

Harry's voice gets louder and Louis's hand tightens, fingertips pressing into Zayn's skin. He's still so fucking lost to whatever it is that Louis's playing at, but he doesn't move. Not until Harry's voice starts fading away again, until Louis's hand drops away and he leans his forehead on Zayn"s shoulder. 

"What the fuck is going on, Louis?" he finally asks. He keeps his voice low instinctively. It still takes a bit for Louis to respond. 

He doesn't answer the question though, just lifts his head and says, "We need to get to the van." 

Zayn frowns. 

They'd been _right there_ when this whole debacle started. Well, a few busses away, but still. They'd been closer _before_ they'd started running. Anger is starting to roll around in his stomach; he kind of wants to punch Louis right now. 

Louis steps back, fingers around Zayn's wrist again. "I think it's safe now, let's go." He turns to head down the corridor, but Zayn doesn't follow. It pulls Louis up short and he turns back, scowling. "We don't have time for this, Zayn. We need to get to the van now! It's the only way you'll _see_."

"See _what_?" Zayn's voice is sharp and louder than he meant. Louis shushes him, glancing over his shoulder and then back at Zayn. "See _what_?" he hisses again, voice low again. "Dammit, Lou--"

"The smoke," Louis says, throwing another look behind him. "The smoke'll let you see." 

Zayn _is_ angry for a split second -- all of this over some weed, god dammit -- but that's when he notices Louis's eyes. They're dilated, seriously dilated, with hardly any blue left at all. Zayn knows what Louis looks like high, what's normal for them. This is not it. 

He also knows his own stash is out, has been for a few days and he's just been too lazy to get some more, so this means that Louis'd got his hands on some from another source. Zayn takes a finger and a thumb to Louis's chin, tilting it up until they're looking right at each other.

"Louis--" Something in his tone, maybe on his face, has Louis trying to look away. He's shaking as well, little tremors that Zayn can feel when he steps closer. "Lou-- Hey. Who gave you-- Louis, _look at me_." Zayn tugs Louis's face back toward him. "Who gave you the stuff?" he asks once, then a second time when Louis still doesn't answer. 

Louis's eyes narrow at Zayn's tone, the muscles in his jaw tensing under Zayn's fingers. It's obvious now, with the light catching just right, that he's definitely on something. Something other than their regular stuff. A tiny coil of fear runs through Zayn, panic threading into the end of it. He does his best to push them both away. 

"C'mon, Lou," he coaxes. "Just tell me where you got it. We'll grab some more, for the rest of the boys, yeah?" 

It's the wrong thing to say apparently. 

Louis's whole face drops and he looks so sad right then that Zayn physically _hurts_ , knowing that he's made that happen, that he's put that look on Louis's face. It only lasts a split second and then Louis's pushing at him, trying to get away. 

"They got to you, didn't they?" he hisses while Zayn grapples for a hold. Louis's like a fucking eel, arms sliding through Zayn's hands time after time. They're both cursing a blue streak, Louis trying to get away while Zayn fights to hang onto him. Zayn's a bit terrified of what could happen to Louis if he gets away. He hooks an ankle behind Louis's and pushes. 

They both go down, but at least Zayn's sort of prepared. He manages get both arms around Louis, even wraps his legs around him once Louis starts struggling for real. Louis's shouting now too, nonsense and curses that Zayn can't quite make out over his own ragged breathing. He can see the scratches, the red welts and begininnings of bruises that he's putting on Louis's body as he struggles against Zayn's hold. 

After a while, Louis's struggles get weaker and weaker until he finally stops altogether. His heart is still pounding like a jackhammer and it takes a moment before Zayn realizes that Louis's crying. Little quiet hitches of breath and tears, mumbled words that Zayn can't catch.

Until he does. 

If Zayn never hears Louis's voice like this again, never hears the fear and the terror and the sheer helplessness infused in each _please don't, please don't_ that's breathed against his neck, it will be too soon. In that moment, Zayn doesn't think he's hated anyone as much as he hates whoever gave this shit to Louis.

He can't take it, Louis sounding this way, so he whispers his own words and does his best to break through. Zap. I love you, Louis. Zap. I'd never hurt you. Zap. Partners in crime, remember? Zap. I can't live without you. Zayn talks until his throat closes, until he's near to tears as well. 

By the time Paul finds them, Louis's fallen asleep. 

Zayn refuses to let him go.


End file.
